


The City Needs No Protectors Tonight

by sever77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette dancing with all the girls at the last dance of their school life, but mostly Sabrina, most everyone is there, but Sabrina takes the spotlight<br/>only hard ships are Marinette/Sabrina and Alya/Nino, the rest are just dance partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Needs No Protectors Tonight

“Is this okay?” Marinette asked.

Sabrina nodded slowly. They were dancing, the last dance of their school life, and Marinette was determined to make sure every girl got to dance, even Chloé. Adrien was doing the same for the boys, currently with a smiling Max. Nino was doing his DJ thing with Alya's help, even if Mr. Damocles wanted to try it himself this year. More importantly, Sabrina had bought and wore a bold red dress, one that outshone Chloé's teal.

“I think you're the most beautiful person graduating this week.” Marinette said.

“Your designs are so much better. Even when you made that feathered derby years ago.”

“But the way you wear it is better.”

Marinette smiled at her. Sabrina ducked her head to look at her feet, feeling a blush at an unexpected compliment.

“I bet you say that to everyone.”

“Everyone is beautiful, true, but I won't tell anyone else tonight that they are the prettiest. For tonight, you are the school's queen.”

They danced through another song while Sabrina appreciated the value of Marinette's words.

“I'm afraid I have to make sure every other girl has had a dance.” Marinette said.

“Can you… please, come back after you've been to everyone else?”

Marinette curtsied, and Sabrina mirrored it, then she headed to Adrien to share information over drinks.

“I've still got to get to Ivan and Nathanaël.” Adrien said.

“Nope, he's dancing with Alix, and Ivan was with Mylène earlier. I've still got to get to Aurore and maybe I can convince Sabrina to dance with Chloé.”

“I feel for you Marinette. And to take one for the team, I will dance with Chloé.”

Marinette picked up Aurore from her chair, holding her hand as they went to dance. It wasn't as fun as with Sabrina, probably because Aurore had some things in common with Chloé, probably because she wasn't in the same class. It was still better than sitting alone with Alya prodding her to talk to Adrien. She did a twirl, when did Nino start playing songs with twirls? They curtsied after the end of the song and she looked like she was smiling at least. Marinette sat down to eat a croissant and watch Adrien a bit. Sabrina sat down beside her and tried talking.

“Did you mean I was pretty in a lesbian way? Or a bisexual way? Or just a friendly way?”

“Um.”

“I'm sorry, you wouldn't be LGBT, I'm sorry.”

“No, I just don't do labels, but,” she looked into Sabrina's eyes, “yes, in a romantic way too.”

Sabrina was the one leading her to dance then while some new hit single played. It was one of Alya's favourites, barely old enough to call a favourite. Sabrina started humming along. Cute. Marinette did it too. Sabrina held her a little closer. Marinette wasn't as tense by then as she was at the start, asking Juleka to dance before she had a chance to do it with Rose. No, it was relaxing, like when Manon was having a nap and she could watch quiet TV when babysitting. Or when Alya assured her she did look very fine in the black dress. They didn't notice Nathanaël or Rose stop what they were doing and turn to watch the couple no-one saw coming.

“Marinette,” Sabrina said softly, “if you don't mind-”

“Of course I don't mind.”

“If you don't mind, would you give me a kiss?”

She didn't expect her to be that confident, no, she looked closer and saw she was still scared of being rejected. Sealed with a kiss then.

Marinette kissed Sabrina on the lips.


End file.
